Hope That Is Not Possible
by Haruko pcybb
Summary: "Sedekat jarak apapun kita, kau tetap tidak akan pernah melihat kearahku" - Baekhyun / "Sampai kapan? Kau seperti pengecut!" CHANBAEK HERE!


**Hope that is not possible**

 **.**

 **.**

Main Cast: Chanyeol X Baekhyun

Category: Boys

Genre: Angst, Sad, School life

Rate: T

Lenght: Oneshoot *maybe

Disclaimer: cerita ini diambil dari pengalaman author *maybe dan imajinasi imajinasi gaje author jadi jika ada kesamaan alur maupun tulisan maaf itu bukan kesengajaan, karena author disinipun sudah banyak dosa:v

.

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Summary:**

 **"Sedekat jarak apapun kita, kau tetap tidak akan pernah melihat kearahku" - Baekhyun**

 **CHANBAEK HERE!**

 **No bash no plagiat**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING.**

 **.**

 **.**

Cuaca hari ini cukup cerah sehingga aku dapat duduk di bangku taman yang jaraknya tak jauh dari kantin. Mataku terfokus pada jendela transparan kantin yang menampilkan seseorang yang tiga tahun belakang ini kukagumi diam-diam , -Park Chanyeol- sedang bercanda gurau dengan teman Club fotografernya.

Tidak heran kenapa banyak yeoja yang mengaguminya. Sebenarnya dia tidak pernah mengenalku, apalagi mengetahui namaku. Mungkin melihatku saja dia tidak pernah, atau mungkin tidak ingat. Aku hanya mengaguminya dari jauh, dan lama kelamaan rasa kagum itu berubah menjadi rasa cinta. Aku tidak tau darimana awalnya, yang pasti aku selalu berdebar jika menatap wajahnya, melihatnya tersenyum, tertawa, atau hal-hal kecil yang dilakukannya. Debaran itu seakan membakar wajahku hingga memerah, dan tanganku akan gemetar karenanya. Aku sudah lama menjadi penggemar rahasianya, terhitung sejak aku memasuki sekolah ini. Bahkan tak terhitung lembar demi lembar yang kuhabiskan untuk menggambar sosok Park Chanyeol yang Kukagumi banyak yang tahu tentang perasaanku padanya, hanya Luhan,teman sekelasku sekaligus sahabat terdekatku.

Mataku belum terlepas dari pemandangan yang seolah

memujanya . Hingga kemudian aku melihat Chanyeol tersenyum kearahku, apa kearahku? Aku mengalihkan tatapanku karena terlalu gugup. Tapi-

"Hey, Hyejin kemarilah"

-senyuman itu bukan untukku.

Apa yang aku harapkan? Mengenalku saja bahkan mustahil ck, dia anak populer, berbeda denganku yang bukan siapa-siapa . Menyedihkan.

Aku meraih buku sketsaku dan menggoreskan pensil ke kertas putih itu. Melanjutkan sketsaku yang sempat tertunda.

"Hey pendek!" Aku tetap menunduk kala sebuah panggilan menyapa indra pendengaranku. Sudah pasti itu Luhan karena panggilannya selalu dengan kata-kata memalukan.

Alih-alih pergi dari situ karena tak dapat jawaban, Luhan justru mendudukan dirinya di sampingku .

"Kau sedang menggambar apa? Serius sekali"tanyanya.

Aku menoleh, menatap luhan datar."Kau tau "

"Sampai kapan kau seperti ini? Bersembunyi seperti pengecut" jawab Luhan setelah melihat bukut sketsa milikku.

"Kau tau" lirihku

"Yak! Apa-apaan dengan jawabanmu itu " Luhan menjerit sebal tidak puas dengab jawaban yang kuberikan.

Aku memejamkan mata, memang luhan yang selalu tahu menahu tentang diriku, hanya dia karena sikapku yang sedikit _anti-social_ , aku memang lebih suka selalu menutup diri.

Aku hanya menyahut dengan mengangkat bahu dan menggeleng kemudian berlalu meninggalkannya menuju kelas. Setelah itu yang kudengar hanya teriakan sebal milik luhan. Dasar

aku bergegas menuju kelasku di lantai dua. Kosong, masih

sangat sepi karena ini memang masih jam istirahat yang rata-rata siswa akan menghabiskan waktu dikantin.

Aku berjalan menuju tempat dudukku disamping jendela. Bibirku kembali tersenyum, betapa senangnya bisa melukis chanyeol seperti tadi. Menurutku melukis dapat mengekspresikan perasaanku yang terpendam, perasaan yang tidak dapat dikatakan oleh kata-kata maupun tulisan. Sejujurnya aku lebih suka melukis daripada menulis.

Melukis juga dapat menyembunyikan isi hatiku.

.

.

.

C.B.

.

.

.

Hari berikutnya, Aku memperhatikan Chanyeol dari kejauhan. seperti biasanya ia sedang sibuk memotret dengan kamera andalannya, sungguh sangat tampan saat wajahnya serius seperti itu.

Aku melirik sekitarku, tak ada orang. Aku memutuskan duduk dikursi taman yang tak jauh dari tempat Chanyeol berdiri.

Tetapi tak lama kemudian sosok hyejin muncul berjalan kearah Chanyeol. Ia memeluk mesra tangan chanyeol.

'Sebenarnya apa hubungan mereka?'

Aku melihatnya. Tak ingin ambil pusing,

Aku tetap menggoreskan pensilku pada buku sketsa ku. Menggambar Chanyeol yang sedang memegang kamera dari kejauhan.

Chanyeol tak pernah menyadari kehadiranku

Sedekat apapun jarakku dengan Chanyeol, focus lelaki itu tak pernah berada didiriku. Chanyeol tak pernah sadar selalu ada pasang mata yang mengawasinya. Yang selalu ada disampingnya dengan

tatapan memuja sekaligus sakit. Aku akan terus mengawasinya. Sama sepertihalnya lensa kamera yang tak akan kehilangan titik fokusnya.

Selama Chanyeol bahagia, kenapa tidak?

Sekali lagi aku mempererat genggamanku pada pensil yang ku gunakan untuk menggambar. Mataku menatap lekat Hyejin yang memberi air mineral untuk Chanyeol. Karena itu adalah impianku sedari dulu, aku selalu membawa minuman untuk Chanyeol, tetapi semua minuman yang aku bawa akan berakhir di tempat sampah. Tidak ada sama sekali keberanian untuk memberikannya secara langsung.

Tidak ingin luka di hatiku bertambah lebar,

Aku bangkit dari kursi taman itu. Berjalan menunduk mendahului Hyejin dan Chanyeol yang mengobrol akrab. Mataku memanas melihat tangan Chanyeol melingkar sempurna pada pinggang ramping Hyejin.

'Sepertinya mereka memang ada hubungan' lirihku.

.

.

.

C. B.

.

.

.

"Baekhyun." Seseorang memanggilku.

"Ne Luhan." Tumben sekali, biasanya anak ini akan

berteriak memanggilku, dan wajahnya juga terlihat sendu atau ... sedih? Ada apa dengannya?

"Waeyo? Gwaenchana? Kau sakit eoh?"

"Bukan aku. Tapi mungkin kau yang akan sakit."

Dahiku mengernyit. "Aku tidak mengerti."

"Mian, mungkin kau akan terkejut mendengarnya, tapi

aku harus mengatakan ini padamu."

"Ada apa? Cepat katakan. Jangan membuatku

penasaran Luhan." Aku sedikit geram karena dia

terlalu berbasa-basi. Ku lihat ia menarik nafas. Apa

sesuatu yang ingin ia katakan begitu berat?

"Baekhyun ... ini tentang Chanyeol."

"Chanyeol? Wae?" Seketika firasatku menjadi tidak

enak setelah mendengar nama Chanyeol disebut. Ada

apa ini?

"Tadi aku tidak sengaja mendengar yeoja-yeoja

membicarakan soal Chanyeol. Mereka mengatakan

kalau... kalau Chanyeol..." Luhan menggantung

kalimatnya.

"Ada apa dengan Chanyeol?" Desakku.

"Dia... dia sudah punya yeojachingu Baek. Dia Kim Hyejin

. Mereka baru menjalin

hubungan kemarin. Dan ku dengar, Hyejin yang

menyatakan cintanya terlebih dulu."

Diam, aku hanya bisa diam dengan mata yang tidak

berkedip. Nafasku seakan tercekat dan tersangkut

ditenggorokan. Sakit, sangat sakit. Seperti ada

benda tajam yang menusuk tepat didada sebelah

kiriku. Perlahan, buliran bening mengalir melewati

pipiku.

"Baek." Lirih Luhan. Ia berjalan menghampiriku dan

memelukku begitu erat.

"Ini yang ku takutkan Baek. Kau terlalu lama

memendam perasaanmu sampai kau terlambat seperti

ini."

Aku benar-benar menangis dibahu Luhan sekarang.

Aku tidak menyangka akan sesakit ini. Luhan sudah

beberapa kali menanyakan kapan aku akan

mengungkapkan perasaanku pada Chanyeol, dan aku

selalu menjawab tidak tahu. Aku hanya takut, aku

takut menerima jawaban dari Chanyeol setelah apa

yang nanti ku katakan padanya. Aku belum siap jika

dia akan menolakku, walaupun aku tidak berharap dia

akan menjadi milikku. Aku hanya ingin ia tahu apa

yang ku rasakan padanya, namun lagi-lagi rasa

takutku menghalangi tindakanku untuk melakukannya.

Dan aku akui jika apa yang dikatakan Luhan benar.

Aku terlambat. Benar-benar terlambat.

.

.

C..B

.

.

Jika biasanya aku akan menggambar diam-diam dari kejauhan Park Chanyeol, kini sudah tidak kulakukan. Jika masih kulakukan sama saja menaruh belati di antara hatiku yang terbelah. Sangat sakit.

Mereka, Chanyeol dan Hyejin akan selalu bermesraan dimanapun tempatnya. Seolah tidak memberiku tempat sama sekali. Aku ingin berhenti. Kepalaku masih tertunduk kebawah. Air mata mungkin akan menetes sedikit lagi.

Genggaman pensil pada tanganku perlahan mengendur. Buku sketsaku yang sebelumnya dipenuhi dengan gambar sosok Chanyeol kini berganti dengan gambar abstrak tak berbentuk. Aku selalu seperti ini jika meluapkan rasa sedihku.

.

.

Aku berjalan pelan menuju gerbang sekolah, sial mengapa gerbang sekolah terasa jauh sekali. Aku menyesal telah menolak ajakan luhan untuk pulang bersama tadi. Aku berhenti melangkahkan kakiku, salju mulai turun dengan perlahan, yah ini memang bulan desember. Dan bodohnya aku tidak membawa mantel ataupun payung

Membiarkan salju salju kecil yang perlahan mengguyur tubuhku.

"Chanyeolie"

DEG

Suara itu, jangan-

"Chanyeolie kau disini rupanya" wanita itu bergelayut manja dilengan Chanyeol, mataku mulai memanas. Tidak, Kau tidak boleh menjadi lemah seperti ini Baek.

-Jangan membuatku sesulit ini.

"Wae, My Princes?"

Chanyeol mengusap rambut Hyejin dengan lembut. Chanyeol bahkan tersenyum lembut kearah wanita itu kemudian dibalas rona kemerahan dipipi Hyejin.

Aku tidak tahan ya tuhan. Aku berlari menjauh. Semakin jauh langkahku, aku semakin

mempercepat lariku. Aku tak peduli seberapa letih

diriku, yang terpenting aku harus menjauh dari

Chanyeol.

Aku jatuh terduduk di kursi halte tempat menunggu bus seperti biasa. Mataku yang sembab dan sedikit kemerahan menatap kosong apapun yang ada di hadapanku.

Tanganku meraih sebuah buku sketsa berukuran sedang dan pensil dari dalam tas milikku. Lalu jemari lentikku kembali menggoreskan bentuk sebuah lukisan abstrak.

Lama menunggu dengan kegiatanku, bus yang Kutunggu datang dengan belasan penumpang di dalamnya. Aku memasukkan barangku ke dalam tas, lalu bergegas menaiki bus tersebut. Pikiranku berkabut. Dua nama itu terus memenuhi otak dan hatiku yang penuh akan rasa kecewa, dan sedikit marah.

Ada kalanya penantian membuahkan hasil yang memuaskan. Tetapi ada kalanya juga penantian tak membuahkan apapun selain rasa kecewa. Aku mungkin tidak menginginkan yang kedua, namun rasanya mustahil jika ia mendapatkan yang pertama. Aku menutup pintu kamar rapat-rapat saat kakiku telah berhasil menginjak lantai rumah.

Seperti nya Desember kali ini akan terlihat menyedihkan, bahkan lebih buruk dari tahun-tahun sebelumnya sejak aku menyukai ah mencintai sosok Park Chanyeol.

.

.

.

C. B.

.

.

.

Bosan. Itu yang kurasakan sekarang

Baru saja Luhan menelfon ia memaksaku untuk ikut menonton Pesta kembang api diNamsan Tower. Jangan lupakan ini adalah malam pergantian tahun, kata luhan aku tidak boleh melewatkannya ia berkata doa diakhir tahun biasanya akan dikabulkan, oh mitos apa itu. Sepanjang tahun aku berdoa agar bisa bersama Park Chanyeol tapi bahkan ia tak melihatku sama sekali, sedekat apapun jarak kita ia memang tak pernah melihatku.

Air mata hendak turun tetapi bunyi bel yang ditekan secara tidak sabaran memasuki indra pendengaranku, pasti luhan.

"Yak dasar pendek! Cepat bodoh kau lamban sekali" teriak luhan saat setelah aku membuka pintu rumahku, yah aku memang tinggal sendiri, selain dengan para maid karena memang kedua orang tua ku sedang di Jepang untuk keperluan bisnis nya masing masing. Huft mereka memang sangat sibuk bahkan pergantian tahun seperti ini tidak mereka hiraukan. Ah sudahlah jangan menambah kadar kesedihanku selain Park Chanyeol.

"Kau juga pendek! Ish tidak sabaran sekali" aku menyahut ketus.

"Kenapa kau yang marah!? Seharusnya aku disini yang marah, kau terlambat lima belas menit! Dasar menyebalkan!" Cerocos luhan bersungut sungut.

"Tapi te-"

"Ehem-" belum sempat aku membalas cerocosan (?) Luhan, suara asing menghentikan perdebatan kami berdua.

"Kita sudah hampir terlambat" suara bass itu kembali memasuki indra pendengaranku.

"Siapa dia? Pacarmu ya? Ah kau berniat menjadikan ku obat nyamuk kan rusa kecil? Dasar meny-"

"Namaku Oh Sehun"

Ia menatapku, tanganya ia ulurkan untuk menyambut tanganku.

Entah mengapa wajahnya sedikit bersinar dimataku, tidak baek dia pacar sahabatmu!

Ctak!

"Dasar bodoh! Mana mungkin dia sepupuku bodoh!"

Sudah menjitakku, berkali kali mengataiku bodoh benar benar rusa menyebalkan!

"Berhenti menyebutku bodoh! Bodoh"

"Kau juga menyebutku bodoh barusan"

"Ish dasar rusa menye-"

Belum sempat menyelesaikan umpatanku tuan si pemotong pembicaraan(?) Kembali menghambatku, tapi kali ini dia meletakkan tangan besarnya di atas bibirku. Ia berdiri diantara aku dan luhan, Tangan kanannya digunakan untuk membekap mulutku, sedangkan tangan kirinya digunakan untuk menurunkan beani yang dipakai luhan sampai sebatas dagu, benar benar membuatku terbahak. Ha ha.

Tetapi tunggu, apa apaan posisi ini. Aku segera melepaskan bekapan di bibirku kemudian berteriak bersamaan dengan luhan - tanpa direncanakan tentunya-

"DASAR MENYEBALKAN!"

Oh sehun yehet itu hanya terkekeh kemudian kembali merangkul aku dan luhan.

"Sudahlah, menunggu kalian berdebat keburu tanggal satu tau"

Kita bertiga tertawa kemudian kembali melanjutkan perjalanan menuju ke Namsan

.

.

.

. C. B.

.

.

.

Aku tersenyum menatap rintikan hujan salju yang turun perlahan, benar indah. Kembang api dimulai tiga puluh menit lagi

Sudah kuduga, luhan memang menyebalkan dia datang bersama kekasihnya yang katanya sepupunya itu, jadi aku ditinggal sendirian disini.

Tetapi menyenangkan juga, aku bisa menghirup udara segar. Hitung - hitung melupakan segala kesedihan yang kualami sekarang.

Aku mengedarkan pandanganku keseluruh pengunjung di Namsan, rata rata mereka bersama pasangan ataupun keluarga.

Jadi hanya aku yang sendiri disini? Huh dilihat dari sisi manapun aku akan tetap selalu mengedihkan seolah dunia ini menolakku.

"Haha, hyejin-ah kau terlihat memukau hari ini"

"Astaga kau belajar menggombal dari mana Chanyeolie?"

Itu suara mereka? Apa mungkin mereka juga sedang berada disini. Tidak tidak, ini pasti hanya imajinasiku saja.

Tetapi suara desahan dan erangan membawaku kelam sadar sepenuhnya. Dengan berani aku membalikan tubuhku dan benar saja, bibir Chanyeol meyentuh permukaan bibir Hyejin, membuat mataku benar-benar membulat tak percaya.

Bukan karena ini tempat umum yang membuatku membulat tak percaya, tetapi keduanya yang saling memagut mesra satu sama lain seakan rasa cinta yang meledak-ledak. Bersamaan dengan itu suara kembang api saling menyahut nyahut menandakan tahun telah berganti.

Tetapi,

Aku masih berdiri disana, menyaksikan kedua orang yang saling memagut bagai belati menggores hatiku. Aku membiarkan luka itu kembali mengeluarkan darah. Aku menatap mereka datar, tetapi tanpa kusadari membekas segaris bilur, jejak tertinggal yang membiaskan pilu.

Dengan mata terpejam, menyibak rasa sakit yang bergejolak.

Detik selanjutnya aku berjalan dengan perlahan, meninggalkan mereka , sudah ku bilangkan, sedekat apapun jarak kita berdua Chanyeol tidak akan pernah melihat kearahku.

 _ **Rintangan terberat adalah mencintaimu,**_

 _ **Apa begtu berdosanya jika aku**_ _ **mencintaimu, Chanyeol**_

 _ **Begitu sulit saat aku memendam perasan ini,**_

 _ **Aku mencintainya, tapi terkadang kita harus mengorbankan perasaan kita sendiri demi kebaikan orang yang kita cintai.**_

 _ **Doa yang kupanjatkan tahun ini adalah, Ku harap aku bisa berhenti mencintaimu.**_

 **Distances as close as any two of us**

 **You will never look at me**

FIN/END

Huaa Author kembali dengan epep gaje alakadar nya.

Epep yang atuh belom dilanjut nekat banget buat yang baru:v

Sebelumnya, HAPPY NEW YEAR! selamat tahun baru 2016 gaessh

Duh maap banget aku bawa epep gaje macem ni, sebenernya aku lagi pengen aja bikin yg galon galon, makanya aku buat Chanbaek kaga bersatu ho ho ho *ketawa nista*

Untuk ngehargai tulisan author gaje ini, review jusseyyoo..

Sangkyu.

.

.


End file.
